how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7
Season 7 of How I Met Your Mother is airing during the 2011-2012 television seas on (September 2011 to May 2012). The season premiered on September 19, 2011, with two back-to-back episodes.http://www.cbspressexpress.com/div.php/cbs_entertainment/release?id=28633 Synopsis The first episode returns once more to Barney's wedding. Barney is nervous, and wonders whether he has made the right choice about who he is marrying. Ted reminds Barney that his wedding cannot possibly be as terrible as Punchy's wedding, which Marshall ruined. Marshall and Lily were trying to hide Lily's pregnancy, but found it difficult because of the number of babies at the wedding. Meanwhile, Robin considered telling Barney that her feelings for him had arisen again. Marshall and Lily ended up telling the gang that they are pregnant, and Ted delivered his best man speech, only to have Marshall accidentally out Punchy's wife as being pregnant. Marshall was about to get a job at Honeywell & Cootes, but when he finds a video of himself streaking in college, he wonders whether it will affect his chances of scoring a job. In the end, the video doesn't bother Garrison Cootes. Meanwhile, Barney gets Nora to agree to go on another date with him, but he lies to her about breaking his neck (to get sympathy), but Nora sees straight through it. He then vows never to lie to her again, and he is forced to tell her every single lie he has told girls to get them to sleep with him. When Nora leaves, Barney vows not to leave the twenty-four hour diner until he gets a second date to show how serious he is. Nora returns over 9 hours later, and is humbled by Barney's persistence. Ted has an article in New York magazine, and uses that to find a date for the Architects Ball, but end up taking Robin. At the ball, Ted sees Victoria for the first time since Season 1. Ted tells the gang about his encounter with Victoria. Robin makes awkward comments, but then Ted tries to make amends with her by cleaning her dishes at the bakery. The gangs thinks this means they slept together, but then Ted reveals that she is engaged, and she was only single for a day and a half after breaking up with Ted, before she started dating Klaus, her fiance, and Ted gets angry at her. Marshall and Lily make a bet with Barney that he can not perform Shinjitsu. If he could, he could touch Lily's breasts, but if he loses, he has to wear Marshall's ducky tie. He ends up losing this bet just before he does the 'Shrimp in the Pocket' because Lily flashes him, causing him to lose his concentration. Robin is forced to attend court mandated therapy after she assaulted a woman who fell for a scam that Barney forgot to stop running when he started dating Nora. She was telling her therapist that she was getting sick of Barney's romantic gestures to Nora, so when Nora went to France to cover a story, she was planning to use those three days to try to get Barney back, but the plan fails when Nora comes back early. Meanwhile, Ted gets too involved with Lily's pregnancy, when he interferes with what their doctor tells her what she can and can't eat and drink. Marshall ends up siding with Ted, and Lily becomes mad at Marshall. But later on.Ted and Marshall both realize that Lily knows the best that she wants,and they come to apologize. Although Marshall does apologize,Ted puts a sock on the doorknob, and leaves. Marshall finds out that his boss has given up on saving the environment and thinks that it is too late to save the planet. He makes him realizes that it isn't. When Nora says that she hates Ewoks, Barney thinks that she is 37, not 29, because he thinks anyone younger than 37 would like Ewoks. He was eventually proven wrong. Robin starts to date her therapist, and the gang find it creepy. Ted takes his "Intro to Architecture" class on a Field Trip, but it doesn't go as planned. Ted tries to go on a date with a girl without looking her up on the internet, but ends up looking her up when Barney sends him a link to her website, on his date with her. Lily and Marshall decide not to find the sex of their baby and ask Barney, Robin and Kevin to help them paint the baby's room, but they end up finding out that their baby is a boy. Kevin helps the gang realize that their significant others remind them on their their parents, ruining Lily and Marshall's night. Barney finally wants to do the deed with Nora, but a series of unfortunate events leaves his chances slim. He then realizes that Nora, too, reminds him of his mom, but he does end up turning the night around. After ten years of searching, Ted finally finds The Slutty Pumpkin, but realizes that she is not as perfect as he hoped. Meanwhile Barney finds out that he is one-quarter Canadian. The gang reminisce about Hurricane Irene and Barney gets out of wearing the Ducky Tie by giving Marshall three extra slaps. While remembering how they almost kissed after Hurricane Irene, Barney and Robin end up kissing, and sleep together. Barney and Robin feel so guilty that they decide to tell their significant others. Barney tells Nora he cheated and they break up. But when Robin is about to tell Kevin, he tells her that he loves her and doesn't want to hear it. This leaves Barney distraught and heartbroken. Barney and Ted decide to adopt a baby together as bros, because of their failed romantic lives, but their plan fails. Marshall and Lily decide to move to the suburbs. Robin tells Barney that she is pregnant. Marshall get's some help with the Christmas lights by his neighbor Scott, that turns out scamming him and using his house for a party. Robin finds out that she's not pregnant, nor can she have kids. On New Years Day, Marshall takes a trip to Minnesota to visit his father's gravestone. Where he tells his dad about the gang's New Years Eve events, which include Barney and Ted opening their bar, Puzzles, Marshall and Lily decorating their house up in Long Island, and Robin temporarily taking Sandy's place in reporting the New Year's Eve/Day countdown. Marshall and Lily officially move to the their house in the suburbs, where they find Lily's dad Mickey not wanting to move out. After putting up with him for two weeks, Marshall finally snaps and tells Mickey to move out. Meanwhile, Ted finds himself missing Marshall and Lily, while Barney embraces being the new leader of the group. At the end they decide to go to Long Island and be with Marshall and Lily. On a weekend trip to Vermont, Kevin proposes to Robin. She knows that she loves him, she tells him that she can nor have, neither does she want children, but Kevin still wants to marry her, But after Robin says that he might regret this in the future, he ends things with her. Barney likes a girl named Quinn, and Ted tells Robin that he loves her. Robin is introduced to Long Island by Marshall and Lily and she gets ready to move into her new apartment. Robin has made requests for Ted not to have a key to her apartment, and for him not to come see her. When Ted wants to move out to Long Island when Barney wants to move in with Quinn, Marshall tells him how Robin feels, and he considers staying in the apartment, however Robin comes by the apartment in Manhattan when Ted is away and makes arrangements to sell it. Not knowing that Robin is no longer a co-owner of the apartment, the apartment owner allows Robin to sell it, without Ted's permission. Ted is furious when he finds out it is being sold, informs Barney, Marshall, and Lily that he is leaving Manhattan, and leaves a voice mail for Robin telling him he enjoyed their friendship but he had to move away now. Ted didn't specify what he planned to do, but Marshall and Lily told him they would stay in contact with them and he said "And Barney.." Barney and Quinn go to the bar and find out that Ted is leaving and Barney decides to call him and try to persuade him to return to the city, however he declines the call and he is shown entering the airport. Lily and Marshall go to the airport Ted is at, track his flight, and meet him at the gate and he appears relieved. Barney and Quinn follow them minutes later and they all reunite in the airport. Robin was told that they were tracking down Ted but she decided it was best not to come. Barney and Quinn share their first kiss as Ted says to Quinn "welcome to our family". Marshall and Lily return to Long Island but Barney and Quinn decide to purchase plane tickets along with Ted, and the plane is revealed to be going to San Diego. Ted has all his bags but Barney and Quinn bring nothing with them. While boarding, Ted tells Barney he really wants to move out of the city, and Barney tells him that he should stay because "something special will be happening". Quinn and Barney then spend the remainder of the flight in a romantic mood, as Ted cries to himself about everything he claims to have done wrong in the last seven years, including his on and off relationships with Robin, but he claims his friendship with Robin (between the times they were dating, and after that) was a memorable experience. When they arrive in San Diego, they all get a hotel room together for a night and Ted reveals that he needed some time away, but also that there was an architect's convention in the hotel, and Barney is revealed, and laughs. Quinn and Barney land up spending the weekend enjoying the sights and spending time together as Ted enjoys his conference, and reflects once more on his recent past. Barney tells Marshall and Lily the story and Marshall tells Barney that Robin decided she wanted to know what happened to Ted. Barney never told Ted that Robin did this. Ted, Barney, and Quinn return to Manhattan to a shock from Marshall and Lily, but still not Robin. Marshall and Lily invite them over for dinner and Ted explains he is quitting his professor job, and once again becoming a self-employed full-time architect, but Marshall gets him a job interview at his law-firm, to which Ted is offered to at the interview, to which he automatically accepts. Barney lands up buying the apartment from Robin, in the awkward situation, and moves in there with Quinn, and decides to give his old place to Ted, who accepts. Ted decides to use his extra money to buy McLaren's and renames it "Puzzles", and you can guess why, but there is a change, he decides to have Quinn's strip club partner with him to create "Puzzles Bar & Strip Club-Manhattan". Episode List: 2011 - 2012 Notes and Trivia *''How I Met Your Mother'' was renewed for a seventh and eighth season on March 1, 2011.http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/03/04/how-i-met-your-mother-renewed/ References Category:Seasons Category:Season 7